


Weakness

by little_frodo



Series: I see you [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Drunk Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: When both of them are drunk, they finally can't keep their hands off each other.
Relationships: Bjorn/Ivar (Vikings)
Series: I see you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600972
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Weakness

They hadn’t seen each other for days since the kiss in the rain.

Ivar knew why it was like that – both of them didn’t wanted the confrontation afterwards. The simple acceptance that this had happened between them, between brothers. Between hated brothers.

But it was _there_ , and it _did_ happen. It happened so _real_ that Ivar was able to taste that forbidden kiss even after days, even after having brushed his teeth for more than three times a day. Bjorn had left something incredible sweet on Ivar – a deep desire.

And it was just two days later at the sacrifice feast when they met again.

Ivar was extremely drunk, and so was Bjorn. They stumbled against each other when Ivar was filling up his cup of mead again at the table, and Bjorn wanted to go on the other side of the desk; he came from a table not far away from Ivar and looked at his brother so confused that it already made Ivar laugh a bit.

“You look like you saw a ghost”, he said, trying to let the words sound not _that_ drunk, but when Bjorn answered in his babbly drunk way, Ivar knew he was at the same level like him.

“I- I… no, brother. I was just wondering why the fuck I haven’t seen you in days.”

Bjorn came close to Ivar, cheek to cheek, so they could understand each other in the loud and extreme noisy presence of the feast. The music was loud and forceful, and people were dancing everywhere.

“I was wondering too… You got out of my way, did you?”, Ivar mumbled, and Bjorn was putting his hand on Ivar’s shoulder to pull his brother closer. It was getting louder and louder, and they couldn’t even keep a quite rational conversation. Well, if that conversation was even rational at all, because they were both drunk like sailors.

When Ivar felt the warm fingers on his bone on the shoulder, he almost felt the heat before it was rising in his body. Fuck, fuck, fuck… he thought, taking a sip out of his cup that he had filled up meanwhile; this is not true. No. I do _not_ get hot because of this jerk.

But when his eyes wandered up to meet Bjorn’s eyes, he knew it was too late. Too late to not recognize that Bjorn wasn’t really sure how to react either. That they both were confused and totally acting stupid after just a little kiss. That could have happened to everybody, couldn’t it?

“I was… was not. I was just trying to… figure out what… you know. To do. And stuff. Like... I dunno.”, Bjorn babbled, and it was hard for Ivar to understand everything since the people around them were so loud.

Ivar hissed when a girl was stumbling against the two, laughing, and looked up to Bjorn again. “You wanna go outside for a minute?”, he said, and watched Bjorn thinking about this really long and kind of serious. And as if the mead in him told him to risk everything he could, Bjorn nodded slowly.

“You need your crutches?”

*

Ivar gasped out loud when his back fell down on the soft furs of Bjorn’s bed; he gripped his brothers shoulders hard and tried to get more of these fantastic and wild kisses, tried to get more of these movements, these touches, these _fucking good_ feelings that his older brother gave him by shoving his body over Ivar’s.

“Shit.”, whispered Bjorn, biting into the soft skin of Ivar’s throat; Ivar moaned softly, grabbing his brother’s hair in his neck. He knew what Bjorn was going to say, feeling the smooth air of his whisper just after this thought: “Why the hell do you have such a soft skin Ivar…”

“I don’t know.” Ivar grinned a bit, loving how Bjorn turned his eyes towards him – yes, these colors were making him crazy, were making him weak. Weak like these thousands of women that Bjorn had already fucked; now he knew why they were crazy over him.

“It’s all the evil in you. The devil is soft.” Bjorn said, and Ivar couldn’t help but cover his hands over Bjorn’s cheeks and pull him into another wild, forbidden kiss. When Bjorn’s tongue entered his mouth, he was feeling his arousal in every damn vein.

It all went so fast. A little bit too fast for Ivar’s liking, because he wanted more of this. He didn’t want it to end, he wanted this to last all night long. He was feeling the brush of Bjorn’s hands all over his body, moaned, when his brother closed his hand around his erection and did the same thing to Bjorn; he was surprised on how big his brother was. Thick and long, strong like his whole body that was making Ivar weaker through every minute that passed.

It was so exciting when Bjorn entered him with his spit wet fingers; he was using two, knowing Ivar liked some pain, and it almost felt so arousing that Ivar had problems with not getting off right here and now. It was so _forbidden_ and _perverted_ to feel his older brother in this way, that Ivar almost lost his breath.

The way Bjorn touched him and the hardness of his cock was telling Ivar without any words that his brother was feeling the same excitement that he felt.

“You’re ready?”, Bjorn whispered; his heavy body was over Ivar’s, surrounding him with this incredible heat, with these amazing muscles. Bjorn was even more beautiful when he was naked, and Ivar gasped when he felt his brothers dick close to his entrance.

“Do it… come on…”, he whispered; he felt Bjorn sinking down closer to him, the tip of his cock already in. It hurt, even now, but Ivar loved it. He wanted so much more of this…

“I’ll be slowly…and gentle…”, Bjorn whispered with a mischievously smile on his lips; Ivar hissed, pulling together his eyebrows angry.

“Come on, don’t let me wait… I want you to fuck me, Bjorn.”

A deep shove, and Ivar threw his head back, moaning loud. Bjorn groaned as well, deep and rough like the warrior he was. Ivar’s fingernails were clawing hard on Bjorn’s back – he knew he would leave marks there.

“Say that again, please… fuck say it again!”

“Fuck me, Bjorn…”

And he _did._ Gods, Ivar never ever had felt this before. It was painful at the beginning, but it turned into the most amazing pleasure he had ever felt in his entire life. Bjorn’s dick was thrusting deep inside him, unforgivable, hard.

And it didn’t take a long time until Ivar was already reaching his climax. He shoved his head into Bjorn’s sweated shoulder; he bit his older brother hard, leaving a deep bruise before he almost brutally came underneath his brother; Bjorn hadn’t even touched his dick, but he was reaching that sweet spot inside Ivar again and again and again.

The throbbing muscles of Ivar’s entrance made it hard for Bjorn to not spill inside his brother right then and now – he wanted to enjoy this a little bit more, had an almost terrifying good feeling watching Ivar coming so hard it almost felt like valhalla on earth; watching his little wiry _evil_ brother being fucked so well it made Bjorn smile a bit.

He put every strength he had in his last few thrusts. He loved how Ivar was still climaxing, moaning deeply and not letting go of Bjorn; and it made Bjorn come soon after Ivar. He spilled deep inside his brother, filled him up with all the cum he had, until they both were getting slower and came down from their highs softly.

It took Bjorn a while to pull out; he enjoyed the silence between them, enjoyed the seconds were Ivar was still painfully clutched against him and longed for air. Their sweated skins were trembling a bit, and when Bjorn finally pulled out, Ivar made a small sound of disliking.

Since he still felt a bit dizzy and weak after putting all his power in his thrust to fuck his little brother, Bjorn lay down next to Ivar, pulling his brother into a soft hug.

He pressed a kiss on Ivar’s forehead, feeling exactly how Ivar reacted to it: with a quietly, satisfied sigh.

“You won’t tell anyone, do you?”, Bjorn whispered against the heated skin, and Ivar nodded.

“I don’t want them to know I slept with an idiot.”


End file.
